


I think I am dying

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: kind of a poem, or just thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I am dying

I think I am dying.  
Cause how could anyone survive this?  
I can feel my bones breaking,   
my heart slowing,   
my blood dripping.  
I can't feel my body.  
My soul is gone ,  
and all that't left is this..shell.


End file.
